


Louis saw Harry

by aishalydia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Harry Styles - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, It's more of how I view louis and harry, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, in fact I take back the angst thing, larry stylinson - Freeform, mostly down to personal interpretation, no smut sorry, not sure if I can classify the goings on in this as angst, only a bit, this isn't exactly a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishalydia/pseuds/aishalydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I've never, like, written a fic before???? This isn't exactly a fic but it's just something I did whilst thinking about Louis, Harry and their "journey". You might not think I have represented their story well or that it is accurate/the way you picture their life to be, but it's only a snippet of important moments that I felt like writing about. I wasn't going to include Z/Li/N but they're a part of their story, so I felt it was relevant. I also mention E + T but that's only to represent the feelings of L&H during the times that they are/were present. Also, at no point do I reference that they are actually "together", you can decide that for yourselves. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy it, the grammar is off (I know, I know) but I did this at 1am soooooo, yeah.<br/>tumblr: handsomely-rugged-lou</p><p>{if you want to know what songs I listened to whilst writing this<br/>Lana Del Rey - Video Games<br/>Rihanna - Towards The Sun<br/>Kanye West - Runaway<br/>Blackbear - idfc<br/>Little Mix - These Four Walls<br/>One Direction - Little Things<br/>The Beach Boys - Wouldn't It Be Nice<br/>Rihanna - Cold Case Love<br/>}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis saw Harry

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of the thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. His short curly locks (tucked under a grey beanie far too large for his head) and his piercing emerald eyes were enough to have Louis instantly intrigued. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis saw Harry. Louis saw Harry prance around on one of Tokyo's largest stages doing what he loved, no longer caring about the contract that binded him to being who he was not. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis saw Harry. Louis knew Harry would make it. Louis had so much faith in him, so much admiration for someone whom he had met not only 2 hours prior to this. Louis took a picture with Harry, telling him he knew he would make it. Louis definitely saw Harry.

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis saw how Harry had changed. Louis saw how the world viewed Harry, but Harry was his world, and Louis viewed his world much differently. Harry is Louis' soulmate, he thinks. If they exist, he thinks again. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Harry jumped into Louis' arms. Louis had faith in Harry, more faith than he had in himself. Here they were, tears and several dreams crushed later, and Harry was in Louis' arms. They were in a band. Louis momentarily forgot that he had achieved what he came here to do, too wrapped up in the fact that this over excited sixteen year old was now hanging off of his shoulders in pure happiness. Louis saw Harry, and Harry saw Louis just as much. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis didn't see Harry. Louis saw Zayn, Louis saw Liam, Louis saw Niall and Louis definitely saw Eleanor - but he didn't see Harry. Harry saw Louis. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis and Harry saw each other. Harry never failed to remind Louis that Louis was his first fan, and Louis never failed to remind Harry that Harry was amazing. Louis always saw Harry, if only Harry knew how much Louis saw him. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis sees Harry sometimes. Harry sees Louis all the time. Louis sees Harry with models, artists, actresses, girls in clubs, but Louis doesn't SEE Harry. Harry sees Louis. Maybe not in person, he still sees him nonetheless. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis loved Leeds. Harry danced, his curly hair stuck to his rosy cheeks. Louis laughed, cried, loved - experiencing every emotion possible with his best friend. Harry swore to never stop 'till they surrendered. Harry built a tent, Louis watched. Harry had fallen in love in Leeds, so he thinks. More than likely, Leeds made him realise he was already in love.

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Harry says he definitely believes you can be infatuated with someone at first sight. Louis' favourite song on their album is I Loved You First. Harry knows, Harry has always known. In turn, the theme song to Harry's life would be Wouldn't It Be Nice. Louis knows. As much as it pains him to admit it, he has always known. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Harry always sees Louis, and Louis always sees Harry. Louis calls it a bachelor pad, Harry calls it a family home. (Louis secretly likes that better). Louis loves seeing Harry, if only he knew how much Harry loved seeing him too. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Harry sees Louis. Harry sees Louis sad. Louis sees Harry. Louis sees Harry happy. The boys see Louis and Harry, but they don't see louisandharry. This makes them all sad. Harry really wants to see Louis. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Harry is so domestic, Louis sees that. Louis is so messy, Harry definitely sees that. Harry loves kids, Louis sees that. Louis hates tattoos, Harry changes that. Louis and Harry love each other. Unfortunately, everyone can see that. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis gets tattoos, Harry does too. The life they lead is so uncertain, but 4 years ago they did not imagine being where they are now. Harry is home for Louis, Louis gets a Compass. Harry always sails back home, Harry gets a ship. Harry can't change. Louis quotes that. Harry's love for Louis is as a Rose is for St. Valentine, Harry gets a rose. Louis cements that rose, Louis gets a Dagger. Harry is grounded - anchored to his home, Harry gets an anchor. Anchors need a rope, Louis gets a rope. Birds don't have eyebrows, Harry. But him and Louis are still sifting through the air together. 

Louis saw Harry. Louis did not only see Harry, but out of the thousands of applicants that year - Harry stood out. Louis and Harry can't see each other. They want to, but they can't. Eleanor can see Louis. Multiple girls can see Harry. But Louis can't see Harry, and Harry can't see Louis. 

Harry saw Louis. Harry grew his hair. Harry wore flower crowns. Harry said gender was "not that important". Harry said you shouldn't knock it 'til you try it. Harry put braids in his hair. Harry was finally allowed to say something as simple and as meaningful as "happy pride!". Harry used gender neutral pronouns. Harry did not let anyone debunk his right to be himself. Harry was liberated. Harry was finally being Harry. Harry Styles - teenage heartthrob - finally showed the world who he was and who he loved. 

Harry loved Louis. Harry guided Louis. Harry showed Louis how beautiful life could be when they finally let go and lived it for themselves. Liam saw Harry flourish. Liam saw Harry and Louis breaking free. Zayn saw Louis flourish. Zayn saw how much Harry meant to Louis. Niall was always there. Niall always knew. Niall loved Louis and Harry. 

July 2010, Louis and Harry created history. Louis had no idea that his faith in the curly haired boy would set the world free. Louis had no idea that one day, after the struggle, himself and Harry would be the only words on everyone's lips. 

In February 2015, Harry was always in Louis' heart one million times over. No doubt, in the years to come, Harry would be in Louis heart millions more times - but this time, out in the open where the whole world could see. 

Louis couldn't only see Harry and Harry couldn't only see Louis - but they felt more at ease than they had ever felt when they could only ever see one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. I know it's major crappy and isn't a fic, not even a one shot, I just get so emotional over louis and harry sometimes. This time I decided to put it into words. I almost forgot to add Leeds into it and I KNOW, how could I ever forget Leeds????? I'm a terrible person.  
> Lastly though, I just want to reiterate that at no point did I talk about them actually being in a relationship. I don't directly address it. This is purely because these events aren't accurate and I do not know louis and/or Harry's story and I definitely do not want to take away from the magic that is the real journey that got them together. I'm just stating how I believe they fell in love. soz for that mess of a note. p.s. just imagine my grammar and sentence structure is that of an actual intellectual person and not an emotionally unstable teenager at 1am trying to do their otp some justice. Thanks!


End file.
